Paracel Storm
Paracel Storm (Chinese: 西沙風暴) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in the Paracel Islands on the South China Sea. The map features combined arms gameplay, with a focus on both naval and aerial warfare with attack boats and jets being present in the map. The layout features a large island to the north, and roughly seven smaller islands to the south. Three of the smaller islands are connected by bridges. The layout is generally symmetric, mirrored from west to east. Sometime during the round, air raid sirens will alert players to an incoming tropical storm. The storm will start pouring rain down on the island and cause the once still ocean to develop rolling waves. A destroyer may eventually crash into one of the many islands. Once the ship crashes into the island, the anti-aircraft turrets mounted on the deck of the ship become available as Commander Assets. Conquest Equipment Deployments One team spawns from a mission-capable warship to the west; the other team spawns from islands further east. Flags A: Dockyard Vehicle resource: An additional attack boat spawns here. The northernmost flag, located on the north side of the largest island. It can be captured from the sea. A radar tower stands to the south, in the middle of the island. The M82A3 may appear here as a Battle Pickup. B: Barracks Commander resource: Gunship The barracks buildings stand on the south side of the same large island containing the Dockyard. The buildings and the yard they enclose are fairly set off from the rest of the map. Four emplacements are mounted ashore, two facing south, and the others facing east and west. The USAS-12 may appear here as a Battle Pickup. C: Firebase Island Commander resource: Vehicle Scan Trenches on this island help protect a building complex on this western island. Levolution: To the southwest stand a series of windmills set in the open ocean. A wrecked American warship floats near the closest of these windmills. When the storm arrives, the windmill can be destroyed (even with infantry firearms), causing the storm to carry the warship ashore. As it runs aground, it will destroy much of the building complex. The warship deck becomes part of the capture area, the C-RAM on it will engage spotted aircraft of the team that doesn't control the flag. The M82A3 MID and HVM2 may appear here as battle pickups after the destroyer has ran aground. D: Solar Island Commander resource: Infantry Scan This island contains a solar panel array and two emplacements. An island to the south connects Solar Island to Firebase Island by bridges. There are three emplacements protecting this island. E: Shipwreck Vehicle resource: Depending on which team controls it an AH-6J Little Bird or Z-11W may spawn here. A destroyed aircraft carrier remains scuttled to the south. The capture area is on the front half, which leans slightly away. The listing deck and aircraft wreckage provide cover. (There does not appear to be enough slope for the wreckage to be used as environmental hazards as in "Angry Sea".) There are some narrow ways that are partially flooded under the flight-deck which can be accessed by small, hard to spot entrances/impact holes. Obliteration The bomb generally spawns on the larger island to the north (Dockyard and Barracks). The six Bomb drops are generally located on the smaller islands to the south. Both teams can deploy via paradrop towards the southern part of the large island, where the Barracks are located. Rush This map has 4 stages in Rush mode. Deathmatch Team Deathmatch and Squad Deathmatch take place around the barracks. Domination Defuse Easter Egg An easter egg can be triggered in paracel storm by doing the following: 1. A team must capture all objectives in under 5 minutes and cannot let the enemy team capture a single one ore else you would have to do it over again. 2. A player must get the scout helicopter that spawns on the carrier objective. The type of helicopter may vary depending on the team that captured it. (China would get the z-11 and America would get the AH-6J Little Bird). After getting in it, the player must have at least two squad members in the helicopter with him/her. 3. This is the most dificult tasks ever made in battlefield. Doing this would not only trigger the easter egg, but it would also give that team premium unlock codes from the admin. What you would do to trigger this easter egg is get the shovel in firebase island without getting out of the helicopter and the helicopter cannot touch the ground. one squad member must grab the shovel. The other squad member must shoot the ground with an rpg to make a crater and the other player should toss the shovel in the crater. Mickey mouse would appear in a wizard costume and dig while whistling and when he digs enough you have to land the helicopter in under fifteen seconds without touching the rocks around and it must be a soft landing. three seconds before you land, both squad members must jump out at the exactsame time. It is imperative that both squad members do this at literally the EXACT SAME TIME. Also they cannot use the parachutes and must land in the 4.5 inch puddle to cushion their falls. afterwards one of the squad members must shoot the rock wall while standing at a distance that would make the blast take away ninety nine health points. The pilot must at this point get out and shout "I'm gay and gullible and i just got trolled" to a mic that costs at least $150. Finally everyone must get back to tha choppa and land on the carrier. about fifteen yards away stands, or swims, the legendary MEGALODON. This is the end result of the easter egg. Although this upcoming statement is not a step, it would help a lot by increasing intellect: All three players must wake up and realize that they got trolled by the troll master. Gallery Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_1.jpg|Beta screenshot of Russian helicopters assaulting the islands Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_3.jpg|A US squad attacking the islands in a RHIB Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_4.jpg|Naval Warfare on Paracel Storm Battlefield_4_Paracel_Storm_Screenshot_5.jpg|The bird that appears in the map Trivia *The stele in the middle of the Barracks Area roughly translates to: "We do not fear godlike enemies, we fear pig-like teammates". This is a popular phrase used very commonly in Chinese online gaming communities. *The text on the warning sign of the Levolution ship's AA turret is written in Dutch. *When trying to land on the helipad of the trapped US Destroyer with a helicopter, one can notice that the ship's physical superstructure does not match the structure one sees tumbling in the water, making the chopper get "immersed" through the ship. Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4